When Riddles Attack
by Psychosis Sucks
Summary: I don’t have to look back to know they’re there. I don’t have to listen to hear them. I don’t have to open my senses to smell the blood that is being shed because they are looking for me… AU.


**A/N:** _Here is chapter one for you all, and I hope you read, review, and most of all enjoy! Just a reminder to you all, this is an Alternate Universe fic, so there may be some small, okay maybe pretty large, changes. I shall try to stay close to cannon in some ways, but no promises. Cheers._

**Summary: **I don't have to look back to know they're there. I don't have to listen to hear them. I don't have to open my senses to smell the blood that is being shed because they are looking for me…. AU.

**Disclaimer:** _I do **not** own anything, except anything you do not recognize from Rowling's works or anybody else's._

* * *

**Chapter One:  
****When Headaches come Singing  
**By Psychosis Sucks  
_November 16th, 2005_

* * *

_**Hogwarts Express,  
**__**September First 1979**_

I looked on in amusement at one of my best friends "So your basically saying that you have no feelings whatsoever for me?"

"Of course Lils, that's what the room of requirement is for."

I laughed somewhat hollowly, getting the double meaning to his words. Remus smiled back at me shyly. "You should have told me ages ago." I joked. "I might have actually agreed…"

The fair boy snorted. "Yeah, and have James kill me? Not a chance."

I frowned suddenly at the mention of my big-headed-prat enemy. "Oh, Potter? Who cares about the prat." I practically snarled. "Why are you friends with him anyways? He's nothing but a big popular bully that every girl –_except me_-," I reinforced at his amused look. " – wants to get into his pants. What kind of a life is that? You deserve so much better Remy."

He sighed. "I know you don't like him and everything, but…" He trailed off for a moment. "He's actually a great loyal friend, and wants nothing more then to see people happy." He smiled at me "The outer popular thing is just a fad, watch it, it'll die down eventually."

"I hope so." I simply left it at that, wondering briefly if what my friend said was true, and not just some cooked up ploy to get me to like James Stupid Potter. Another part of me felt a little better about the bastard knowing that Remus truly had a good friend to rely on, although I didn't really see how. I think I was the only other one other then the Marauder's that knew about Remus' "condition".

"You know," he said after a few moments of silence. "He really likes you, you know."

This time I didn't restrain my eye roll. "Tell me something I don't know."

He sighed heavily, almost wearily. This caught my attention. "You don't get it do you?" He finally heaved.

"Get what?" I snapped. "That Potter can't control his stupid tongue for more then five-,"

"No." Remus cut in rather curtly. I stared. "He really likes you." He said again slowly. "Like, _really_ likes you. I know for a fact that this is not just another one of his stupid flings." He looked directly into my eyes. "I can see it in his eyes when he talks about you, or sees you with another guy. He truly does like you." He paused as if considering something. "I think he might even… love you." He whispered.

I gawked shamelessly "Whoa – w-what? L-love… _me_?" I managed weekly.

He nodded sincerely. "Yeah… at first I didn't know if he did or not, but now I have no doubt." He looked at me pleadingly with those big honey eyes of his. "Please Lils, just give him a chance? He's really a good guy and has done so much for me that I can't even give back to him. I think you'd truly help him out if you just said yes for once."

I considered this for a moment. Would if help if I actually just gave him a chance? I sighed finally. "Fine." I uttered. "I'll give him a chance."

A huge smile broke out on Remy's face and I had a hard time concealing my own. For some reason, I had a feeling things wouldn't turn out so bad after all. Maybe I'd get a chance at being somebody else other then the "Know-It-All-Slytherin" for once. I looked out the window of the traveling train, truly happy for once in a long long time.

Little did I know this wouldn't last for long.

* * *

Dumbledore stood up, spreading his arms wide in greeting. "Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts." Cheering. "But first, I have some announcements to make." He smiled in my direction and I knew what was coming. "First of all, we should all give a loud cheer for our new Head Boy and Head Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans." 

A wickedly loud cheer flooded my ears as this announcement met my already worn shoulders. I suddenly felt very heavy and _very_ weary. I glared at the sheepish Remus across the table by the Marauder's, whom had kindly _not_ told me who the Head Boy was.

"Thanks." I mouthed. He grinned. I turned my undivided attention back to the Headmaster who was now giving the regular beginning of the year speech, before sending us all off to bed. My mind wandered onto other matters.

James Potter, who I had finally agreed with Remus to give a chance, was Head Boy. How in the world the most famous Hogwarts prankster there has ever been (not to mention bully) ever made Head Boy, I'll never know. All I know is that while it lasts…I am so doomed.

"…Now off to bed!" Dumbledore concluded cheerfully. I noted there were fewer twinkles in his eyes, as I packed myself up and left towards the Headrooms, which conveniently were at the top of the left towers. A big change from the dungeon Slytherin dorms I previously housed in.

Loud footsteps echoed down the stairs behind me, and I quickened my pace. A large sculptured hand landed on my shoulder, and I resisted the urge to knock it off.

"Just because were sharing dorm rooms now does not give you the excuse to get all chummy with me Potter." I snarled.

The hand didn't move. "Still as fiery as ever Evans." He countered smoothly. I had to wonder if the big-prat got off on my righteous anger. The thought for some reason made my head hurt.

"What do you want Potter?" I said, finally stopping and turning to face him as we neared the dorms. "I'm really tired and want to go to bed, so make it quick."

Hazel eyes locked with mine and I nearly chocked on my own loss of breath. Remus wasn't kidding when he said you could see it in his eyes. The thought that this guy… no man, might actually love me was a little much. I suddenly felt kind of dizzy.

"Well?" I demanded uncomfortably.

"I…" He cleared his throat. I noticed he was loosing his cockiness. "Was wondering if you wanted to…" I lifted an elegant brow. He suddenly shook his head. "Never mind, I'll see you in the Morning… Lily." And without further ado he left towards his own room.

I stared at his door for a long moment, not doing anything, suddenly missing the feel of his hand on my shoulder. I roughly shook my head, turning towards my own room._ Get a grip Evans _I scolded _getting all mushy will not do anybody any good…this is still Potter we are talking about!_

* * *

The next morning I found myself bombarded by my way too nosey Slytherin friends. I blinked wearily into the sunlight streaming through my window. Narcissa floated along beside my bed, chatting away about some guy or whatever. I tried not to punch them all for getting me up so early. It was Saturday for Pete's sake! 

"Narcissa!" I managed to groan. "It's flipping Saturday morning, what do you want?"

She huffed, throwing her long white locks behind her shoulder. "I was just saying what a lazy arse you've been. There is so much to do, and you aren't even dressed yet!"

"She's right." My other friend Bellatrix Black agreed. "You've been really uptight lately."

"Plus we've hardly seen you all summer!" Yune Chang whined.

I threw my pillow over my head. Bella jerked it off, grinning at me evilly. "Oh no you don't hun!"

"What," I finally managed to scream, "Is your problem?"

"Problem?" Yune questioned. "_We _aren't the ones with the problem, sis."

"Fine." I snapped, dragging myself out of bed. "I'll get ready for you stupid flobberworms."

"Gee, that was nice." Cissa replied, rolling her eyes.

I glared at her. "Yeah, well it wasn't nice to wake me up at," I glanced at the clock, and then did a double take. "12:00!" I clamped my mouth shut from uttering a terrible word my mother would scold and skin me alive for.

Bella snorted. "See? It wasn't so bad sweetie. Although, reality can come and kick ya in the arse sometimes."

"I agree hun," Yune said. "I agree."

"Whatever." I mouthed, hunting through my disarrayed drawers. "Is there anything in here that I can wear? I seriously need to go shopping. I think Petunia's grabbed my lot."

Narcissa looked into my drawers, wrinkling her elegant nose. "Muggle clothes? Seriously Lils. I know you're adopted and everything, but this is sad!"

"Poor baby." Bella mocked at my elbow.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't need your pity gals, and I already know, it's pretty sad." Secretly I really didn't care. Sometimes my friend's pureblood ideas just got a little over the top. I've learned to ignore them over the years. Once you have looked past the cold outershells, the girls really weren't that bad. They are my friends too, so I put up with it.

"Oh!" Yune squealed. "Want to borrow some of my clothes? I have these really nice new _Sophia's_ green robes you can totally like borrow!"

"You have the new green _Sophia's_?" Narcissa exclaimed, jealous.

Yune smiled cheekily. "My mother has connections. Anyways." She said turning her attention back to me. "I can go get them, if you wish."

I just shrugged, not really caring. "Go for it."

With another loud squeal Yune bounced the rest of the way out my dorms into the halls. I turned my attention back to Bella who had been strangely quiet throughout the whole exchange. I frowned in concern. "What's up?"

"Oh." She scowled. "Nothing much, just the same old."

I sighed darkly. "So he's still being a dick?"

Now it was Cissa's turn to scowl. "Yeah, that freaking dirt bag decided to-,"

"Cissa!" Bella barked. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Right." I said. Bella and Narcissa were too of the Black sisters. They were fraternal twins, while their third sister (Andromeda) the youngest one, was a respectable 6Th year Ravenclaw. I had gotten used to their bickering and chose to ignore it when it happened, occasionally stepping in to break things up when they got bad.

"So Lils." Bella said slyly, changing the subject. "What's happening with you and Sev?"

"Nothing." I replied honestly. "We broke up."

"Really?" Narcissa exclaimed. "You two were so cute together! And plus I haven't seen that guy smile in so long until you two got together."

"Yeah, what happened?" Yune asked, coming into the room with the expensive green robes. Narcissa eyes them enviously.

"Nothing major, if that's what you were wondering." I said. "Things were just getting tough at home for him, and James Potter always interfered, so we resolved to just be friends."

"Oh, what's going on at home?" Bella asked curiously. She had always been one for morbid details. I sighed darkly.

"Oh, well it's not really in my place to say, he'd probably kill me just for telling you that little bit anyways."

"Fine." They all three chorused, huffing. "Don't tell us then."

"Alright." I smiled cheekily at their outraged faces, before grabbing the offered bag from Yune. "This better not be some slut outfit, or I'll hand it back to you in shreds."

She smiled mysteriously. "I promise it isn't…too bad." They all giggled.

"Oh bother, I should be scared shouldn't I?"

Narcissa nodded still giggling. "Uh hu."

With that I marched into the adjoining bathroom I shared with Potter, locking the doors with my own special locking charm I had created. I was rather gifted when it came to charms. Anyways, I resolved to hunt the Gryffindor down tomorrow to set some ground rules out when it came to the washroom and locking rooms. I so did _not_ want to walk in on a naked Potter. Although, he did have a nice body…

Shaking my head from those (most certainly) disastrous thoughts, I threw on the beautiful emerald green robe, marveling at how good it looked on me. Despite the fact that it was a little on the sluttish side, I fell in love it.

The robes were designed basically like the school robes, though of a light material, and a nice not overly bright emerald green colour. The neckline came down to just between my breasts, showing quite a bit of cleavage, and the nice hood was perfect for covering my face in case I wanted to sneak out. Not that I ever had mind you…

"Lily?" Bella called through the door. "Ya done yet? I need to see that piece of rag on you." I snorted at her sense of twisted humor, which I had also fallen in love with. Like hanging out with Severus, it was such a nice refreshing change to hear the truth put so bluntly.

_Severus…_

I shook my head. _Another time Lils_

I came out of the washroom just a little aware that my chest was practically being announced to the world.

The girls gasped, running at me like the little girlies they were, except for Bella hung back a bit weary. She wasn't your typical girl.

"Wow." Yune whistled. "You look fab Lils!"

"Yeah…" Narcissa growled, stalking around me like prey. "You fill it out just perfectly too."

I blushed inwardly. I was always a little self conscious of the fact I had enormous boobs for my measly 4'3 height. The other girls were all about 4'10, which was an average height for a magical witch.

I had learned it all from a book I found in the library during my first year. The men were usually around 6 feet, just topping the ladies. I was the shortest one in my year.

"Ah Lils, no this "My breasts are too big" thing again." Bella snarled. "Their just fine."

"It's probably because you're a Half-blood." Yune added helpfully. "That would explain the lack of height."

"How would you know she was Half-Blood?" Bella questioned.

"I don't know, it just makes sense. After all, we have no idea who her real parents are."

"Half-blood or not, I still top you all in Charms." I said cheerfully. They all scowled.

"Anyways, I think we should really get started on that family tree of yours Lils." Bella said. "We might find something interesting."

"Like what? That I'm a descendant of Merlin?" This brought a couple laughs. "I don't care if we find anything interesting, I just want to find out who my parents really were and what my real last name is."

Yune nodded, pulling me up by the arm cheerfully. "Come on then Flower, we need to get some lunch – I'm starving!"

I growled in protest, while getting dragged out of the room by three outrageous Slytherin girls. "Is that all you think about – your stomach?"

"I'm a growing woman, I need my food." She protested.

"What, so you can barf it out two hours later?" Bella retorted.

"Maybe." She teased.

I groaned all the way towards the Great Hall, shutting off the world of bickering for the five minutes my mind was still partially sleeping.

* * *

The small thunk of my head hitting the Slytherin table brought on a couple looks. I shot them all my famous "Stuff it up yours" glare. It always works. 

"Tsk tsk, somebody's in a bad mood today." Dorcas Meadows, a fellow Slytherin friend of mine sat down across from me, watching me thunk my overtired head on the table. The other three just rolled their eyes, something that happens quite a lot in my company.

"She got up on the wrong side of the bed." Yune said cheerfully. _Stupid optimist._

"More like at the wrong time." Bella corrected, smirking at my discomfort at not being perfect for change. "A little off for our _Head Girl_ don't you think?"

"Shut it you."

She licked her lips, full out smirking now. "Gladly."

Sometimes I wondered how I ever got to be their friends, but - _Walla- _here I am in the company of snobs who I absolutely couldn't live without. How strange is that? Not to mention our personalities differ like night and day.

"Uh, You-Who." A small elegant hand was waved in front of my face.

I blinked, coming back to earth. "What…?"

"You're right Bella, she's zapped." Dorcas agreed.

"Be quiet, all of you!" I finally spat. "That's it, I'm going to sit with Remus."

Bella glared at me. "With the Gryffindors?"

I sighed. Bella and me didn't always see eye to eye on these sorts of things, but we still got along…sometimes. "Yes, with the Gryffindors." I headed off on my merry way, leaving the four to chat about whatever they want. I on the other hand, just wanted to get rid of this developing headache and extreme tiredness which I had no idea was about.

I plunked down next to Remus, getting a few stares along the way. It wasn't that common for Slytherin to come sit at the Gryffindor table, nor go near it, in fear of getting skinned alive. They didn't spare me a second look though because their holy leader James Idiot Potter actually liked me. To tell the truth, I really didn't know why. I thought the pureblooded saint wouldn't even look in my dirty direction, but he had, and I think that's what surprised me the most. A light cough at my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, hey Remy." I said, stifling a yawn. "Sup?"

He looked at me in concern again. I swear this was the 100th time that has happened this morning. "Nothing much, though you look like you could use some sleep. Didn't get much last night?"

"No, I got plenty of sleep, that's the whole problem. I have no idea why I'm so tired, and to top it all off, I have the biggest splitting headache that I doubt even Madame Pomfrey's strongest could heal."

He chuckled. "You are one big mess Miss. Evans."

I groaned. "Tell me about it."

"I did."

"Be quiet you, my mind is trying to escape to la la land right now."

"Alrighty then my dearest." He laughed.

I glared at him. "Stop calling me that! And by the way your help is needed today in the library after lunch is over."

He raised a brow. "Indeed?"

I nodded. "Oh, and please try not to bring you're goons along? I could really use the time not getting hit on for some research."

He rolled his head back letting out a joyous laugh. "Alrighty then Lils, but I can't make any promises, you know how they are."

"Unfortunately."

* * *

I growled for the umpteenth time, throwing another book non-too gently down on the table. "There isn't anything there! I've looked a hundred times, what could possibly be so bad about me that there isn't anything?" I demanded more to myself then to Remus, who was currently scanning the shelves. "I mean, IF I was a muggle-born, I wouldn't be able to be in Slytherin – well at least I don't think so – and that record book at the Ministry records every Muggle born Witch or Wizard – I checked that last summer, and I'm not even in there!" 

Remus nodded pensively. I marveled at how he could put up with such a brat like me and still enjoy my company. Mr. Lupin was sure a puzzle sometimes.

"Well…" He started. "That would out-rule the Muggle-Born theory then."

"No shit Sherlock." I grumbled.

He shot me a look, silencing me. "That would leave the Half-blood or Pure-blood sections, and we've already checked the Pure-Blood…" He trailed off looking at me as if for the first time. "I would have to say Lily, that you are surely a Half-Blood with your uh, _abnormal_ height." I growled in response earning an eye roll.

"Alright." I huffed. "So I'm short." He lifted another brow, an annoying habit that always seemed to get to me for some reason. "Okay fine! I'm extremely small. Happy?"

He smiled ruefully. "Now that you can stop complaining and actually get somewhere with this, then yes I guess you could say that."

I just grumbled, turning back to the shelves muttering something about "Stupid werewolves and their senses." And "Darn puppy dog eyes."

I could hear his peeling laughter behind me.

* * *

I flunked back on my bed later that Saturday evening. My headache was getting irritating, my exhaustion was still not gone, and to top it all off I couldn't find anything on which would tell me who my real parents were. 

A knock rang on my door, and I sighed running towards thinking it was Remus with the headache potion he promised for me. Since his transformations were so brutal, he got special doses, which were a little over the average dose. I was glad to accept the offer, heck the stupid consequences.

I yanked the door open and froze. James Potter's eyes went slightly wide and I knew without looking that he could probably see right down my rather out there robe. I didn't have enough energy to glare at him, something I was doing quite often lately to people. "What do you want Potter? It's ten O'clock."

He finally tore away his slightly glazed from my chest. I could see a slight blush on his cheeks. "Uh, you wanted to talk to me?"

I remembered myself intruding on him an hour ago to tell him we needed to talk. I totally forgot. I opened the door wider, letting his inside, before closing it behind the teen.

His rather large hazel eyes scanned my room in interest. I couldn't tell how the proud Gryffindor felt about my rather Slytherinish decorated room, but I really didn't care. A wave of fatigue fell over me and I hushed him towards one of the spindly chairs.

"First of all," I said holding up my hand to stop him from speaking. "I want to make it clear that you are to knock every time you wish to use the washroom, and for Pete's sake lock the door. Second of all I want none of your croons bothering me except for Remy because he's a good friend of mine. I don't want any charity, and for the love of all things, my face is up here!"

James Potter relaxed into the chair with a highly amused expression on his face. I realized that my little speech might have sounded hilarious, especially that I said it all in one big breath with no little amount of scorn involved.

"Well?" I demanded when he didn't say anything except stare at me with that stupid expression of his. "Do you have anything to say, or are you going to waste my precious sleep time?"

He smirked leaning forwards once more "That it?"

I frowned. "What do you mean 'that it'?"

He stood up, stretching leisurely before crossing his arms and leaning against a stone pillar that decorated my room. I had the awful feeling he was enjoying this way too much. What happened to the shyer more mature James Potter I met last night?

"Well first of all, you said nothing about not barging into your room in the middle of the night and raping you." I gawked at him in horror. He snorted. "I was just kidding Lils, sheesh. Second of all," he started again "I think the same rules should apply to me, and will you stop doing that?"

I blinked "Stop doing what?"

"Glaring at me like you would love nothing better then for me to snuff it."

I blushed a bit sheepishly. My over exhaustion had pulled a string on me today and I was just a bit crankier. "Sorry." I mumbled.

He looked slightly surprised. "Uh, that's okay?"

I chuckled slightly; it was too funny not to, seeing a gob smacked James Potter!

"Don't mention it," I suddenly warned. "Or your family tree will considerably ah," I smirked. "_Shrink_." My hand twitched around my wand, and I knew he got the message, because he gulped noticeably. My smirk grew wickeder.

No matter what, I couldn't have Potter ruining my reputation of a scary Know-It-All.

"Now out." I said, pointing forcefully towards the door.

He looked at me, then the door, then back at me very slowly, before going up to the door and opening it – then closing it.

"What…?" I said as he suddenly came up behind me and grabbed my waist. "Potter!"

"Yeah?" He murmured in my ear. His hands continued their ascent upwards and I nearly chocked. Was perfect charming popular Gryffindor James Idiot Potter – trying to seduce me?

"W-what are you doing?" I said panicky. "Stop it!"

His hands came to halt just below my breasts, and then left me completely. He leaned back towards my ear. "As you wish." Before giving me a rueful smile and leaving the room with an audible 'click' from the door. I just stood there panting slightly, feeling horribly…ah, _uncomfortable_.

Cursing the prat under my breath for making me feel this way without wanting it (Did I?) I plopped back in bed, shedding my mind of the day and all that had happened previously.

I fell asleep before Remus came with the potion, so he left it on my bedside table for me too find tomorrow. Which I did, and took it all with one big gulp, thanking the spirits for the first time that Remus was Werewolf.

I was so relieved that my headache was gone that I didn't even notice the note pinned to the bottom of my potions text as I gathered myself to get ready for the day.

_'Grindelwald'_

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N:** _Thanks all if your still with me! It's in the middle of fixing up and in search of Beta, so if interested please contact me thanks!_

**P.s**_ This is also a reminder that it is a slightly (okay maybe REALLY changed universe, so far, but it will make some more sense later on, and hopefully (hopefully being the key word in that sentence) make sense and match up with the real story later on? Or close enough to the real one anyways, lol! _

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **_


End file.
